Talk:Fire Dragon (GO)
Shouldn't this be moved to → Fire Dragon (GO)? Oumihara and Manyuuji aren't named Ou. (Galaxy) or Man. (Galaxy) either. It's not that Galaxy is a entirely new series, it's part of the GO series. 15:23, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I guess you're right, it should be (GO) instead of (Galaxy) as there was no Fire Dragon team yet (until now). Torch92 (talk) 15:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll move it then. 15:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Just clearing the matter, Galaxy IS A NEW SERIES, also Chrono Stone. CS and Galaxy are separated from the GO series, since it's a reason why CS is not being called Season 2 and Galaxy being called Season 3. Another reason why episodes are lined up as (Chrono Stone) and (Galaxy). Because if GO and CS are the same, then there wouldn't be a Raimon (Chrono Stone) page right now. You can even check all anime watching sites that they put CS and GO as new series. So it should be Fire Dragon (Galaxy), though, I want to be sure first. Then please explain me, how the GO title went into the series. Also the game is named Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, indicating that it's part of the GO series. 12:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : It is a part of the series, as a continuation, which is a reason why there's a GO. Another reason why GO is also a part of the original IE. Whenever a new series starts, they add or remove a title. (example: Inazuma Eleven + GO, Inazuma Eleven GO + Chrono Stone, Inazuma Eleven GO + Galaxy). What I'm saying is that it's part of the series, as a continuation, but it's taken as a separate new series, not as a new season. It's not continued as a season, but a new series. (Or was my explanation crazy? XD) :"Fire Dragon (GO)" is the correct name, as Galaxy is still part of the GO continuity. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) As you said, CS and Galaxy are continuations of the GO series. For me, IE and IEGO are one gigantic complex. Those are seperated into the original one and into the GO one. The original had not a classification such as the GO part, but it had one: Season 1 - no name; Season 2 - Kyoui no Shinryakusha; Season 3 - Sekai he no chousen. Those are, as we know, only present in the games. Nevertheless we did not divided them, as the title is obvoiusly not present at the anime. In GO, the seasons were given titles, according to the games. Season 1 - no name; Season 2 - Chrono Stone and Season 3 - Galaxy. Nevertheless they're still part of the GO one, so that the teams should not be affected by the names. whew, it's your turn now :p 13:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, it feels weird to have a (GO) in Fire Dragon, when it debuted in the (Galaxy) series, but since most agree with GO, I guess let's just GO with go (LOL at the GO GO GO XD) Anyways, I guess with that, I gotta re-edit the Category for it. I think Adventure is right, It should be (Galaxy) not (GO), Even if Galaxy is a part of GO then why we rename Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) With (Galaxy)? As we may know that only Shinsei Inazuma Japan appeared in the Movie, But it didn't appear in the Anime until now, and we rename it with Galaxy. So I think Fire Dragon should be the same, Also it is written (GO) next to the "Info" It looks like Fire Dragon appeared on GO not Galaxy, Also we usually use like (GO) for Inazuma Eleven GO, '''(Chrono Stone) for '''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and (Galaxy) will be for Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. as for the Orginal we use Season 1, 2 and 3. For example we use to write a plot in character pages. Example Endou's page that goes for Hissatsu, Teams ...etc Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 19:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Since both the movie and Galaxy are part of the GO continuity, in this case we needed a more specific division between the two. That's a special case, though. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 21:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Adventure and Tsurugi^^ It makes a lot more sense! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Same Here! And also with Oumihara! :3 (Though, the page's not create) SnowyBoy❄ 20:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC)